capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man (Character)
Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), created by Keiji Inafune, is a character in the Mega Man Classic series. In Japan, he has replaced Captain Commando as the official mascot of Capcom and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. His sometime allies include Proto Man, Bass and Duo. Animal robots, such as Rush, Beat and Tango, aid him as well. Mega Man's "sister" Roll has even become a popular character, too. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Mega Man has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The Mega Buster, for instance, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. The slide was introduced in Mega Man 3. These abilities were needed in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by the game programmers. In the game Mega Man Battle & Chase, Mega Man's vehicle is called the Rush Roadstar. Other Appearances Mega Man has made appearances in several games outside of his original series. He appears as a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom fighting game series alongside other prominent characters such as Ryu, Strider Hiryu, and Captain Commando. He has also been featured in the 3D shooter Cannon Spike and the card game simulators SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash and Card Fighter 2: Expand Edition. In the XBox 360 game Dead Rising the lead protagonist, Frank West, can dress as Mega Man and even use his arm cannon. Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include Capcom World 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Mighty Final Fight, Power Stone 2, Boktai, Boktai 2, Lunar Knights and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Notes It is interesting to note how one of the poses of Mega Man in Mega Man 9 is nearly identical to a pose in the original game. Perhaps, this was Capcom's way of showing the game's intention to return to its roots. See Also: * Mega Man X * MegaMan Trigger * MegaMan.EXE * Geo Gallery Image:MMMegaMan.png|''Mega Man'' Image:MM4MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 4'' Image:MMTPBMegaMan.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Image:MMB&CMegaMan.png|''Mega Man'' in his Rush Roadstar in Mega Man Battle & Chase Image:MarCapMegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Image:CannonSpikeMegaMan.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:MarCap2MegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MM9MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 9'' Category:Mega Man Characters